


From Here...

by AtwellEmpire



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I found this prompt on tumblr, and i had to do it, no one else was, sorry its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtwellEmpire/pseuds/AtwellEmpire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peggy asks Steve how much he loves her, he replies differently than she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Here...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. I did not edit this. Proceed at your own risk.

“Steve, how much do you love me?” Peggy asked as she lazily drew patterns on the super soldier’s chest. Her head resting in the nook of his shoulder with one of his strong arms wrapped around her.  
“From here.” He stated, smiling down and kissing the top of Peggy’s head. Peggy raised a brow in confusion but didn’t ask. Steve has lived in the modern world longer than she has, so the brunette figured it was just some new term she has yet to learn. The Agent mentally noted to ask Pepper about it tomorrow, snuggling further into Steve’s embrace, she was just perfectly fine where she was.

\--

Pepper had never heard of anyone saying “from here” after asking how much one was loved which confused Peggy even more. What possibly could he have meant? Was he just so tired from work that he mixed up his words?  
“But why would he say ‘from here’, I don’t understand.” Peggy asked, taking a sip of her tea from her Starbucks cup as the two girls continued to browse through the clothes rack in front of them.  
“Your guess is as good as mine Pegs. You’ll have to ask him.”  
“I suppose I will.” 

\--

“You’ll see.”  
You’ll bloody see.  
That was not the answer former Director of SHIELD and currently resurrected Agent Margaret “Peggy” Carter wanted to hear from her superhero boyfriend.  
“What do you mean, ‘you’ll see’, I need to know what you meant Steven Rogers.”  
“You’ll just see, patience Pegs,” Steve laughed, bringing his frustrated girlfriend in for a tight hug and kissing her forehead, “it’ll be worth it.” 

\--

A year later, he proposed, in private. He didn’t need to put on a show. It was just him and her. The star couple of SHIELD, according to Fitz and Coulson at least.  
“Tell me now?” Peggy smiled, giving Steve little kisses around his face, her hand, now adorned with a ring, coming up to hold his face.  
“You’ll see.” Steve smiled. Peggy rolled her eyes but was way too happy in the moment to be mad at the man she would be spending the rest of her life with. 

\--

The mission did not go as planned. Hawkeye was down, the Hulk was missing and Captain America was very severely injured. Everything that could have gone wrong did, and SHILED looked to be in a losing battle against Hydra.  
“Steve,” Peggy sobbed, sitting in the middle of the rubble with the super soldiers head resting in her lap. She had one hand cradling his head and the other gently trying to brush the dirt off of his face. The sounds of war faded in the background and to Peggy, Steve was the only thing she could see or hear. No one else mattered in this moment. “Steve please, I can’t lose you again.”  
“Peggy.” Steve choked out, his breath becoming ragged as he struggled to stay alive.  
“Steve please,” Peggy whispered, tears rolling down her face.  
“To here.” Steve breathed, blindly taking one of her hands in his, “to here.”  
“What? Steve?”  
“To here, Peggy.” Steve smiled up at the women he loved more than anything in the world, tears clouding his vision as he vainly stared at the love of his life, memorizing her face for one last time. “To here.”

\--

Captain Steve Rogers casket was slowly lowered into the ground at Cypress Hills Cemetery in Brooklyn, New York. As she watched the wooden casket disappear into the ground Peggy finally understood what Steve had meant. From the moment she asked to his death, that was how Steve measured his love for her. Simply throwing up his arms or giving a random measurement was not enough for the soldier, he showed her just how much he had loved her through the years they had been together. Peggy let out a sob thinking about the cheeky idiot now resting 6ft under. Of all people, only Steve could make the most romantic gesture ever by confusing the hell out of her.


End file.
